Once Upon A September
by serioussiriusmarauder22
Summary: HPHG Harry learns that his father is not James Potter, but Remus Lupin, and is resorted into Slytherin under the name Ken Lupin. With his other Godfather being Lucius Malfoy, and his mother Voldemort's daughter, he's in for a full year.


Once Upon A September

**Summary:** Harry learns that his father is not James Potter, but Remus Lupin. How will he deal with a Dark Lord out to kill him, a new father, and these new 'friends' he has? Harry is in for a very full Seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

**A/N-** My second story. This is the only one I will post as well as Sealed Promises. Both will be continuously updated once a week. So please enjoy! Sealed Promises is my Inuyasha story, and I'm not sure if it's gonna be Kagome/Sesshomaru or Kagome/Miroku. Read it if you like Inuyasha and tell me!

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Sirius/Sakura(my character), Remus/Lily (implied), Ron/Anya(my character), Remus/Olivia(my character), Tom/Cecilia(my character)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sakura Kenya, Anastacia "Anya" Green, Olivian "Olivia" Skye, and Cecilia "Cecy" Rose. Other characters that seem familiar belong to JK. Rowling. I might bring in more OC's, but if you don't like too many, then please leave.

* * *

Chapter One

A Letter From A Memory

**1:15 P.M.**

**Kings Cross Station.**

**London.**

It was September 1st. Students were just getting onboard the platform 9 and 3/4 to go to their Year at Hogwarts, whatever that may be. It was a bright and sunny day. Birds were chirping and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

A Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were getting on the platform of 9 and 3/4, sitting in the only empty compartment that was available. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch and Hermione was reading one of their new school books, when an old friend entered their compartment, looking rather worn out and tired.

"Professor Lupin!" they all exclaimed, smiling. It had been over a year since they last had contact with him.

Remus chuckled. "I am not your Professor anymore, call me Remus. So," he said as he sat down beside Harry. "What have you three been up to all Summer?"

"Viktor took me to France," Hermione replied. "It was amazing."

"You didn't have any trouble with French?" Remus asked her, fully knowing who Viktor was. Viktor Krum, her current boyfriend.

Hermione shook her head. "I've been fluent in French since I was eight."

"That's quite young," Remus smiled. "What have you been up to, Harry?"

Harry shifted nervously, playing with his fingers. "Not much. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia won't let me watch the news, they think I'm up to something else. So I spent most of the Summer trying to find more ways to listen to the news on the Telly without them finding out. Otherwise, nothing special, except for communicating with Sirius through the Mirror." Remus, Ron and Hermione knew about the mirror so it was okay to talk about it in front of them.

"How is he?" Hermione asked. Sirius had been free for over a year now. Pettigrew had been captured by the Ministry and then gave Sirius a trial, using Veritaserum, the Truth Potion. But Harry still wasn't able to live with him because of the blood protection that Petunia had with Harry because they both had Lily's blood in them. Harry had been furious, just like Sirius, but they still communicated via mirror.

"He's doing great," Harry replied. "He's not living in Grimmauld Place anymore. Says that now he's free, he's living in a normal house with no screeching portraits of his dead mother. He told me he even has a special someone."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "How special is this special someone?"

"You didn't know he had someone?" Ron asked.

Remus shook his head. "We haven't really been in contact since your Fifth Year. I know it's sad because we're the only Marauders left, but he's been so busy lately and I didn't want to bother him."

"Remus, I'm sure you wouldn't be a bother to him!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're his best friend, he'd always enjoy your company."

"Thank you, Hermione," Remus said, smiling at the so young but yet so clever witch. She reminded him of Lily, quite alot.

Harry was looking out the window, humming to a song. Hermione looked at him oddly. "How did you hear that song?"

"Dudley likes them," Harry replied. "I'm amazed you know who they are, what with my horrible singing voice."

"Harry," Hermione warned him about being so negative about himself. "I love them. I went to see their concert last year. It was for their album _The Chronicles of Life and Death._"

"I heard they were putting on a concert, but surely Vernon would never agree to take me to such a_ 'blasted thing'_," Harry said, quoting Vernon's words. "What's your favorite song, Mi?"

Hermione blushed at her new nickname. She had come to love it over the Summer, only because it was from her best friend. "Um…I like _The World Is Black_, best. What about you?"

"I like _I Just Wanna Live_," Harry replied. "I also like _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_, and _Bloody Valentine_."

"Ooooh, I simply love _The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's so good!"

Harry nodded. Ron and Remus looked at them in confusion. "Is this a Muggle band?" Remus asked.

Hermione nodded. "I recognized the song Harry was humming. It's called _I Just Wanna Live_, by a band called _Good Charlotte_. I saw their concert, just last year, like I said earlier."

"Cool," Harry said. "Well, there we go."

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"We have something more in common besides liking to read," Harry grinned at her. She grinned back.

Ron looked back and forth between his two friends, wondering what on Earth they were talking about. Good Charlotte, a Muggle band, Concert, was basically all he got. He also got the feeling that Harry and Hermione were becoming much, much closer to one another, if you get his meaning. They seemed to act sometimes like he wasn't there, just a shadow. But, they had been through more than him. Much more. I mean, they had been almost attacked by Moony in their third year, what was worse than that? "How long do we have until we get to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but looked at her watch. "Um... half-an-hour."

When they reached Hogwarts, the Trio got out of the train to find the Headmaster Dumbledore waiting for them. "Headmaster, is something wrong?" Hermione asked upon greeting.

"No, nothing is wrong, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied. "I just need to talk to Harry and Remus for a few minutes, that is all."

Harry and Remus looked at each other in confusion, but nodded anyway. They made their way to the Headmaster's Office, who said the password 'Canary creams' and the door opened. They came face-to-face with a grinning mad Sirius Black, and a woman with silky blond hair and ocean blue eyes, who weared Muggle clothing consisting of jeans and a t-shirt. She was clutching Sirius' arm tightly and smiling at them all warmly. Harry guessed she was Sirius' 'special someone'.

"Hello Sirius, I see you've made it," Dumbledore greeted. "Hello, Ms. Sakura Kenya."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all," Sakura replied, hanging off Sirius' arm. She turned to look at Harry. "You must be Harry. Sirius speaks very highly of you. There are pictures of you, your parents and Remus all around his house. Talking ones, I might add. It gets a bit annoying, after awhile. To see a man wink at you and then his wife hit him on the head."

Sirius laughed. "James was born that way, Kura."

"You mean their are portraits of my parents that talk?" Harry asked. "Can I see them, Sirius?"

"I think that can be arranged," Dumbledore replied. Harry grinned. "But we have more...important matters to discuss. I'd like to read this letter that I've recieved from the belated Lily Potter to you all."

Everyone's eyes widened as Dumbledore began reading the letter.

_"Dear Albus,_

_If you have read this letter, then James and I are all ready dead. I'm so sorry that all of this has happened, I so wish it could be prevented somehow. But it can't. It all has to happen._

_I want to inform you of something, and please tell my son when he's older. When I found out I was pregnant, I was just starting to see James. I was seeing someone else before him, though. That someone had been Remus. I had just been confirmed pregnant by Madam Pomfrey, and she had done a Test to find out who the other father was. It was Remus._

_We faked it to make everyone believe James was the father. Please tell Remus I'm so sorry, but I didn't want him to come to any harm because of Voldemort. I loved him so much, I don't care about his 'history'._

_We, James and I, placed Glamour Charms on Harry to make him appear to everyone else that he was clearly James Potter's son. But now you know that is not the case. I'm sorry we have kept this all from you, as I said before, but we felt it was for the best. When James and I are in heaven, we will be watching over all of you with utmost care and love. You can always find us in your hearts. If you look in just the right place._

_James wants Harry to know that even though he isn't his real son, he loved him with all his heart and would die to protect him, as we probably did. James adored Harry, and I think he loved him more than me. It was easy to tell that, of course. So I didn't think, I knew for a fact._

_I know I have said this many, many times, but I am so, so, so sorry. James is now shaking his head at me and saying 'stop saying that, Lily, he's going to go insane. It's not your fault we're gonna die' I know he's right, but I'm not scared of Death. We're all going to face it when the time is right._

_I Love You All._

_I really wanted Harry to be named Ken Sirius Godric James Lupin. Yes, I wanted him to have his father's name, but I knew it was too risky. So we (James and I) decided on Harry James Potter._

_I know James decided on Sirius for Harry's Godfather, but he let me choose another person as well. I chose my best friend, of course. Lucius Malfoy._

_I know you know I was a Slytherin, Headmaster. Lucius and Bellatrix were my best friends, along with Narcissa. But I never joined the Dark Side. Actually, I think they were all forced to. I wondered why Voldemort never chose me. I figured out why in my Seventh Year._

_I was his daughter._

_There was a lot of question as to why I was the only witch in our family. We had been muggles for many generations, and mother was always saying how everyone had lived a fully muggle life. So, I looked into it, some research on my family, and I used a Potion that would tell me what my family was. I was shocked at who my parents were._

_My mother's name was Cecilia Rose and my father was Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. I guess I had been dropped off at an orphanage and adopted as a baby because I can't remember that much way back when._

_I hope everyone doesn't hate me know that they know. I hope Harry won't hate me, because I love him so much--I simply adore him. When he's old enough, please give him my Pensieve. I want him to have it and no one else. I love you, as well, Remus. I never wanted to give you up, but when Voldemort wanted me and my son...I couldn't put you in any danger, and James agreed to help me. I can't believe we even were friends. I was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. I mean--he hates Snape...but…_

_This really isn't good in a letter. I wanted to say it to you--all of you--face-to-face, but we can't because we're both dead. I wish it wasn't true, as I've said before. But it's going to happen._

_All my love,_

_Lily Rose Riddle-Evans_

_P.S.: I am sorry to say that, Harry will be a werewolf. His first transformation will be on his eighteenth birthday. Usually it will be when the child reaches sixteen if they are born a werewolf. James and I are both equally confused on that. But fate has chosen all of this evil to befall us, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."_

Everyone stared at the Headmaster in shock. Remus had burst into tears, and Harry ran over to him, rocking him back and forth. Remus looked up into--his--son's eyes. "I--you...don't hate me?" Remus asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "Why on Earth would I hate you, Remus? You're my father!" With that said, he hugged Remus so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe.

"I wonder if Lucius knows about being Harry's Godfather," Sirius said.

"I think he would, but he would have to act cruel to you, Harry, because he is pretending to be Voldemort's right hand man."

Harry nodded. He knew that Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix had probably been forced to join the Dark Side, and had to act so cruel to keep up their reputation as Death Eaters. He held his father's shaking hand tightly as he talked to the Headmaster.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Would you like the Glamours taken off, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Revealo," Dumbledore said, a bright white light enveloped Harry, making everyone close their eyes from its blindness.

When Harry turned around to look in a mirror, his eyes widened. He had straight brown hair, and still had his mother's emerald green eyes. He was glad he still had those. It made him feel as though his mother was actually inside him. He wasn't as thin as he had been arriving to Hogwarts, either.

"Well then, I will inform the students that we have a transfer student by the name of Ken Lupin coming to Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled and walked off.

Harry grinned and pounced on his father.

This was going to be quite an interesting year.

* * *

"I hope Harry is all right," Hermione Granger told Ron Weasley as they sat at the Gryffindor table along with Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"He'll be fine, Mione, he's with Dumbledore," Ron told her and went back to his food. That is, until the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, along with a new student and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and a girl who was hanging off his arm. They made their way to the teachers table and stood in front of it. Dumbledore placed a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"I would to announce that we have a new exchange student joining us this year," Dumbledore greeted. "Meet Ken Lupin. He is the son of Remus Lupin and Lily Riddle. I hope you will all welcome him with open arms. Now, for his Sorting. Ken, if you please put the Sorting Hat on your head."

"Of course, Headmaster," Ken said. Hermione knew that voice instantly.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione whispered, but Ron heard her. "Oh. My. God."

"What is it, Mione?" Ron asked. "D'you know him from somewhere?"

Hermione smacked him from the back of his head. "Yes! And so do you! Ken Lupin is Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes bulged out of his head. "Bloody hell! How?"

"I hope he'll tell us later," Hermione replied. "Because, for once, I have no bloody clue. Wait... Dumbledore said that his parents were Remus Lupin and Lily...Oh. My. God! Ron," she whispered. "Lily Potter was Voldemort's daughter."

That was the last straw. A thud was heard and everyone turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Ron had fainted.

Harry looked at Remus and grinned. "Guess Mi figured it out and told Ron."

Remus chuckled and watched as his son was sorted.

_'Ahhh, come yet again, have we? Do you want to know where I think you truly belong? The answer is **SLYTHERIN**!'_

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table. He sat down beside the most unlikely person. Draco Malfoy.

"You remind me of someone," Draco said upon greeting.

Harry shifted around nervously. "Really? W-who might that be?"

"An old rival o' mine," Draco replied. "Ever hear of Harry Potter?"

Ken coughed nervously and looked at the staff table. Remus was glancing at him in concern, but Harry flashed him a smile and turned back to his meal, hoping he'd calmed his father down. Minutes passed, and Harry and Draco were talking like they were old friends, and he avoided the gazes of Hermione and Ron, who were staring at him in shock (Ron had recovered from his shock).

* * *

Sorry if you found it long. The first chapter to Sealed Promises was quite long, too. I want to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. Sometimes depending on how many chapters I get typed out I post them at school if I get the time. Did anyone see Ice Age Two? I saw it with my friends, it was awesome! I love Ray Romano, but my favorite character was Sid.

Tell me what you think of the movie and my stories. Review!


End file.
